


Big Pretzel

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe those 3 big pretzels were not his best idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Pretzel

“Oooh, big pretzel!”

“Dean, I don’t think that’s such a good -”

But Dean’s already off, heading for the pretzel stand a few feet away. No choice but to follow then, no way is he leaving his drunken brother out of his sight for even one second. He already tried to hit on the seventeen year old boy at the burger joint and the seventy year old man at the ice cream parlor.

“Here, big pretzel.”

Sam takes the huge, still warm pretzel from his brother, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you just call me a big pretzel?”

Dean looks up at him with a confused look on his face. His eyes are swimming with too much alcohol, the tip of his nose is red and he is swaying back and forth a little. Clearly the joke is lost on him.

“What? No, I -”

Sam laughs and steers Dean to sit down on one of the benches nearby.

“Never mind, Dean. Just eat your pretzel.”

He watches Dean scarf down three big pretzels before Dean turns a little green. He fixes miserable eyes on Sam, a hand pressed to his stomach.

“I don’t feel so good, Sam.”

Sam snorts.

“No shit, Sherlock. You drank the bar out of whiskey, downed three cups of ice cream, stuffed two burger in your face and topped it off with three huge pretzels. I told you to skip the pretzels.”

Dean looks positively insulted.

“Skip the pretzels? How could we skip the pretzels? Dude...”

He looks away from Sam with an indignant flip of his head - which would have worked so much better if he had long hair and were a girl - before clambering to his feet. Sam grabs his elbow to steady him, and keep him from wandering off alone. Again.

“Where are you going?”

“To barf.”

He lets go of Dean whippet quick.

“You don’t need me for that.”

Thank god Dean doesn’t have long hair or is a girl, Sam would have had to hold his hair otherwise.


End file.
